You Need Someone to Stop You
by Starjargon
Summary: Donna isn't sure she likes visiting different places on earth- but she already said no to the Doctor. Should she take that decision back? Would he even let someone like her go with him?


**A/N- Just a random whim that popped into my head as to why the Donna decided to look for the Doctor. Please Review.**

* * *

Donna had spent quite enough time travelling to different places- always exciting in theory, but always lacking the same rush she'd felt when Mr. Martian had popped into her life. She had been home for a few months now and couldn't quite get the itch out from underneath her skin. It felt as though a colony of ants had made their way into her very blood, rushing to and fro but with no release. It was slowly driving her mad.

Still- there was nothing to be done. She'd rejected the Spaceboy's offer of time and space. She could barely even allow herself to regret that decision. After all- he was dangerous. And not just a little psychopathic, from what she could make of him. He could be so wonderful, if he weren't so unsafe. Not to herself, she was sure she could take care of herself, but to other creatures in the universe. Creatures who were just trying to live, who were just as important as humans, who the Doctor would mercilessly destroy if his species of choice were threatened.

Sure, she thought perhaps he could do so many amazing things if he had someone with him to stop him, but she wasn't sure she could be sure he was worth the danger. After all, his ship had kidnapped her, he'd yelled at her, and forced her to jump from a moving vehicle, before saving the world and making it snow for Christmas. He was extraordinary. She was just a temp- didn't even have a full- time job to claim. She lived with her mother. An unremarkable woman with an unremarkable life with little to nothing to offer but a sharp tongue and a stubborn attitude. Would he even think her worth travelling with, now that he'd had time to think about it?

Ruminating on her current plight seemed to take up all her time these days. Should she try to find the incredible man from the stars and hope he noticed her again, or should she just get on with her life, hoping for something worthwhile to happen here on earth- not extraordinary, just worthy of an insignificant woman like herself? She was carrying a stack of papers, applications and brochures for travels and opportunities, when she was jarred from her musings by a youn boy, his body running fast and hard into hers.

"Oi! Watch where you're going!" she shouted, papers flying everywhere, scattered all across the nearly deserted road.

He looked up at her for a moment, his friend catching up with him. He looked up at her, then turned to his friend, who shrugged before turning away, already bored with the situation. The boy who'd run into her seemed torn, his glance moving between the woman into whom he'd run, and his friend, who was already leaving him behind. He seemed to make up his mind at last, reaching for a few papers which he passed her, then stood back up, sparing Donna a small apologetic glance at the mess he'd created, before turning on his heel to follow after her friend.

She was just about to yell after him, when a stern voice beside her yelled a foreign phrase. The two boys stopped in their tracks, turning to look at the woman who had come up next to Donna, her arms crossed, face regal and austere, yet there was a kindness in her eyes that took Donna's breath away.

"I know you two weren't going to simply leave this woman to clean up the mess you made, now were you?"

The second, brunette boy rolled his eyes, clearly not in the mood to be bothered by the woman in front of him. The boy who'd run into her kept his eyes on the woman, before shaking his blonde head slightly, bending and starting to pick up papers. His friend gave a stubborn and angry pout before begrudgingly coming over to help.

Donna was about to bend and gather her papers as well, until she glanced at the woman beside her. Something in her gesture made Donna freeze, waiting while the boys served out their full punishment and gathering every scrap of paper Donna had dropped. The brunette boy shoved them into her hands messily, while the blonde clumsily attempted to straighten his pile as best he could before placing them in her hands.

He looked up searchingly into the woman's eyes, seeking her approval or new reprimand.

The woman smiled, and Donna didn't think she'd ever seen anything so beautiful in all her life.

She repeated the foreign phrase, then slipped into English once more.

"Apologize to this nice lady."

"Mom…" the boy whined, giving away his young age. The other boy openly gaped.

"You and your running could have caused her a great deal of trouble, and she deserves an apology. From _both_ of you." She said pointedly to the brown- haired boy.

He rolled his eyes, looking angrily at her.

"If you think I'm going to apologize to some insignificant little human-"

Her voice raised dangerously as she once more began in that foreign tongue of hers, before turning and speaking to the sheepish blonde boy before her, her tone gentling ever so slightly.

"Mooom! You're supposed to call us by our chosen names now! We're going to be Time Lords soon!"

The woman looked amused as she took in her son, a small smile once more lighting her face.

"Very well, _Doctor._ You and the _Master_ still owe this woman an apology. I don't care what species she is, you listen and you listen good. She is one of the most important people in the universe and she will be treated as such. Is that understood?"

"Erm," cut in Donna, astonished at what she had just heard, her mind slowly coming around now to correct the woman- the Doctor's MOTHER, "I'm actually just a-"

"_Nobody_ is _just_ an anything," the woman interrupted, with such conviction behind her words Donna started to believe it. "Do you understand me, you two?" She returned her attention back to the boys in front of her. "Every living creature is extraordinarily important. And if you forget that, you will become as arrogant and dangerous as the leaders of our people."

The Master looked with distaste at this thought, mumbling an annoyed apology at the Chiswick temp. The Doctor glanced at him before looking up into Donna's eyes, his stare just as intense as the man Donna remembered.

"I'm sorry if I've caused you any harm- really. I just get caught up in the run sometimes."

Donna smiled and accepted his apology, before he and the Master turned and started down the street once more.

The woman watched them go, then turned to Donna once more.

"And I'm sorry for my son as well. He's a good boy- really. Sometimes, he just needs someone to remind him of that. As for the Master- well, all we can really hope for is the best."

Donna smiled up at her, and thought the woman seemed to know more than she was letting on. Her eyes bored into hers, and Donna silently accepted the woman's proposal that she be one of the people to help remind the Doctor of these early lessons his mother was trying to bestow.

"Well," the woman broke the moment, "I'd better be going. Someone's got to make sure my son turns out all right."

"He will," promised Donna, her mind finally settling on her course of action.

The woman gazed at her once more, a knowing look in her eyes. "Thank you," she nodded, before making her way down the street.

Donna smiled then and watched them as they headed down the road, before turning to the nearest bin and dumping all her brochures inside it. She had an alien to find.


End file.
